Letter of a Beloved Deceased
by Setg'-in
Summary: the battle of good and evil has ended the dark lord is dead, but so is harry, a few hours after the battle snape receives a letter,its from...harry? what does it say? please read and review...SSHP...well kinda! oneshot


The battle had just ended, the dark lord had been defeated, but they had lost many Albus, had gone down near the end protecting Severus, he was like a son to him, and the others like McGonagall, and Sprout, had gone down early in the beginning. Some of the older students had died protecting the younger students.

Harry Potter had defeat the dark lord, but fate had not been fair and Potter had died along with all those innocents, many of the survivors are being treated in the hospital wing, but you could find one Severus Snape in his chambers sitting in front of his fireplace, gazing into the fire with a blank expression when inside he was tearing apart.

A few hours had past before, Albus' phoenix fawks swooped into the dungeons by an open window, he chirped and dropped a letter in his lap, and on the front of the letter was his name scrawled in beautiful swirls.

He lifted it up and slowly opened it, and began to read.

_My dearest Severus Snape_

"_Bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to Bottle fame, Brew glory, even stopper to death"_

_You said these words when I had first entered that class, you stared at me with hateful eyes, and I didn't know why. My hatedred for you began that day, but in forth year I saw your pensive, you had gotten angry, I saw a glimpse of your past, and I saw how terrible my father was to you, and I feel sickened by what he had done, I didn't want to believe it, so when Sirius died I had blamed you._

_I know that you didn't do it, since that day I looked in the pensive, my feelings began to change, I began to watch you, you were interesting, and soon I had found out why you are so snarky, it's like a protective shield, it protects your from the world and its cruel words._

_In sixth year I became aware of my feelings, I didn't want to admit it, because I know you would never feel the same, and it hurt to know this, but I didn't care, because one day I hoped it would change, heh .silly of isn't it? In seventh year, I knew I had fallen, and hard, I was going to tell you how I felt at the end of graduation, that is if I survive against Voldemort._

_But I know I wouldn't so before the battle I quickly wrote this letter, and gave it to fawks to give to you. I wish I could tell you in person, but I cant even have that. You should know that you were the only one that didn't treat me like the bloody boy who lived!_

_And I'm glad you kept it from getting to my head, I guess I had always respected you, even when I had hated you. But the one think I would really like to say is that I love you! I really do, and I wish I could have said that to your face, and see your reaction ,I bet it would have been worth it. Hmm..i had better end this I can feel him coming, sucks really, I would love to continue writing, I just wish he could not come for me, but I guess everything must come sooner or later right? This is my final good-bye, I will love you forever, even in death Severus, just remember that. _

_Love forever yours,_

_Harry J. Potter…_

Little water droplets fell on the end of the letter, the first in twenty years Severus Snape was crying, he remembered how Harry had stared at him before he went down it was look filled with respect and love, and Severus cried harder, sobs wracked his body, and in the most tiniest whisper, one that you had to strain your ears just to hear, you could hear Severus say "I love you too, Harry, I love you too", Severus got up and walked to his bedroom, he flopped down on his bed and cried till he exhausted himself out, he feel asleep, with the letter clutched in his hand, his dreams were plagued with images of the image of green eyes filled with respect and love……

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it….sad ain't it? I was freaking bloody crying when I wrote this, so what do you think? Flames are expected, review please, see yha.**


End file.
